ABSTRACT (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The administrative functions of the Center will operate under the aegis of the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer and Chemistry of Life Processes Institute. The Principal Investigator is Thomas O'Halloran, PhD, a physical scientist who is Director of the Chemistry of the Life Processes Institute at Northwestern University with appointments in Chemistry and Molecular Bioscience. Dr. O'Halloran's extensive experience in leading transdisciplinary, team science initiatives makes him ideally suited to lead the Chicago Physical Sciences- Oncology Center. The Center's Co-Director and PI/PD, Dr. Jonathan Licht, complements Dr. O'Halloran by providing the perspective of a cancer researcher and clinician regarding theoretical and practical roadblocks to progress in cancer research. Drs. O'Halloran and Licht will fully engage in all PS-ON activities; including workshops, symposia and Steering Committee meetings. The goals of the Center's Administrative Core are to guide the CR-PSOC using the organizing framework and to connect the Center with the broader PS-ON Network. Specifically, the Administrative Core will (1) support transdisciplinary physical sciences in oncology research, training, and outreach; (2) foster synergy, collaboration across disciplines and integration of models and approaches across the Center; and (3) support planning and evaluation activities that incorporate a patient advocate perspective. The Core will manage and coordinate all Center research and activities and serve as the liaison between the Center and the Network. In addition, the Administrative Core will plan, implement and oversee day-to-day operations of the Center. In addition, the Core will implement comprehensive communications and program management plans, collect data on a range of Center metrics, and oversee all reporting activities. Primary responsibility for planning and evaluation of Center activities will be assigned to the Center Advisory Committee (CAC). A Center Executive Committee composed include all project, core, and unit leaders and the Center's patient advocate will meet quarterly to ensure communication and coordination throughout the Center. The Administrative Core will design and implement a Pilot Project Program, under the guidance of the CAC, which will foster the development of new lines of inquiry within the Center and provide an ongoing source of innovation. The Core will work with the PS-ON to design and implement a Trans-Network Project Program that will foster collaboration and build new research partnerships across the network.